Chloe von Einzbern
Summary Chloe von Einzbern, sometimes called Kuro for her dark complexion, is a twin existence formed from the original Illya's self and is one of the main characters in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. As Illya was born with the knowledge of the Holy Grail War and her nature as a Grail Conduit, she was expected to be used for its purposes, but never came to its arrival as her memories and knowledge were sealed away when she was eight months old when her parents decided to abandon the Einzberns' thousand-year dream and dismantle the system to let their daughter live an ordinary life. However, a miscalculation on Irisviel's sealing had instead caused the sealed memories to be formed within Illya over time, coming to be a second personality at first within Illya and eventually to establish its own being and body using the Archer Class Card as a base and confirming her identity as also Illyasviel von Einzbern though she shortly adopts the name "Chloe" to differentiate herself and that of Illya. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, Caladbolg III and Hrunting. High 6-C with Projected Excalibur Name: Chloe von Einzbern, Kuro Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Skilled sword user and bow user, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate any weapon she sees, even Divine Constructs like Excalibur, and wield them with the skill of the original user), can reinforce objects and herself with mana using Reinforcement Magecraft, Minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg III, Homing Attacks with Hrunting, nullify low-rank magic and magical contracts with Rule Breaker, Teleportation, Mana Drain (Can drain mana from others by kissing them to replenish herself, though it is most effective when done on those with sufficient mana like Rin, Luvia or Miyu), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) Attack Potency: Island level (Inherits the power of Archer. Can trade blows with Illya and Miyu). Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (As a C-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is capable of producing A-Rank attacks capable of taking off one of Berserker's lives), Caladbolg III (While further deteriorated from the original as a copy of Caladbolg II, its power as a Broken Phantasm should still make it comparable to an average Noble Phantasm like Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) and Hrunting (Stronger than Caladbolg III as an A-Rank Broken Phantasm). Large Island level with Projected Excalibur (Like the other Broken Phantasm projections, Chloe's Excalibur is ranked down and is referred to by herself as a "paper-mache version" of the original. Nonetheless, it should be comparable to Noble Phantasms like Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has Archer's speed and can keep up with Illya and Miyu, both of whom were able to fight the Corrupt Servants who are around this fast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can hold up and push a projection of Heracles' ax-sword to use as a shield) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with with Triple-Linked Crane Wings Durability: Island level. Higher with Rho Aias (Defended herself and others from a barrage of the Gate of Babylon from Dark Gil. Also assisted in defending herself and Shirou against Angelica's Gate of Babylon after she made the treasuries weapons go faster. Should be comparable to F/SN Shirou's Rho Aias, which could barely deflect a shot of Hrunting and help Bellerophon overpower Excalibur Morgan) Stamina: Superhuman (Normally has enough energy to fight in a lengthy battle but will eventually run out of mana depending on how much she uses it or how much damage she sustains) Range: Melee range, higher with Thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, Kilometers with Broken Phantasms and arrows (Should be comparable to Archer) Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, Unknown bow, Rho Aias, Fake Nine Lives, Hrunting, Caladbolg III, Projected Excalibur, numerous other Projections Intelligence: Though playful and arrogant at times with her personality, Chloe is nonetheless a capable fighter as well as an analytical combatant, being able to observe her enemies with a careful eye than that of Illya. She is also knowledgeable on magecraft, as she was able to dispel a gravity binding spell Rin attempted to place on her during her chase and later was even able to dispel the curse of sharing the same physical sensations Illya receives after having analyzed its workings for a long time. In combat, she has shown reckless but clever use of Archer's Class Card, being able to project several projections for many purposes like creating sword volleys, projecting many towards her opponent's way to give herself some distance, making rows of them to act as a shield for defense and so on. Weaknesses: Is dependent on mana to exist and will disappear should she run out, requiring her to drain others of their energy to replenish herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kanshou_bakuya_v3.png|Kanshou and Bakuya Kanshou_bakuya_overedge.png|Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge Kuro_TLCW.gif|Kuro's Triple-Linked Crane Wings attempt against Bazett in the anime Kuro_Caladbolg_III.png|Caladbolg III Fake_Nine_Lives.gif|Fake Nine Lives Kuro_Rho_Aias.gif|Kuro projecting Rho Aias to defend everyone from the Gate of Babylon Excalibur_broken_phantasm.gif|Kuro tracing Excalibur into a Broken Phantasm * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: Chloe's preferred weapons when fighting in close combat. Though they are of low rank as Noble Phantasm, their nature as dual-wielding weapons combined with their affinity to one another, along with their little mana tracing cost, makes them reliable and excellent weapons for Chloe to use. Due to gaining the knowledge in their use through Archer's Class Card, Chloe also inherits the signature Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, with her variation consisting of using two pairs to encircle the enemy while she teleports behind them with a regular to strike along with the former pairs, creating a simultaneous attack of six blades coming down on the enemy. She is also even capable of reinforcing the blades to make long swords as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, increasing their potency further. * Caladbolg III: The Fake-Fake Spiral Sword: A deteriorated version of Caladbolg II, which itself is a degraded version of the Caladbolg wielded by Fergus mac Róich. It is primarily used as a Broken Phantasm arrow, twisting space when fired to ensure that it will strike its target. * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of the two swords belonging to Beowulf, modified to form an arrow. Much like Caladbolg III, Chloe fires it as a Broken Phantasm arrow, which homes in on the target to ensure it does not miss. It also possesses exceptional range and can be fired repeatedly, though it takes increasingly larger amounts of mana. * Fake Nine Lives: Fake-Shooting the Hundred Heads: A projection of the ax-sword of Heracles, which would represent the tactics he devised to slay the hydra. However, Chloe is incapable of competently wielding the weapon due to its weight, and as a result, she only uses it as a shield. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield of Ajax, a hero of the Trojan War who was the only one capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of multiple petals that protect Chloe from attacks, though she will be damaged for every later that is pierced. However, she is only capable of manifesting four of the seven total petals. * Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: The holy sword of King Arthur. Normally, it would be impossible for Chloe to replicate Divine Constructs, as doing so would expend all of her mana and kill her in the process. However, through an advanced exploit, she is capable of creating a Broken Phantasm arrow of the holy sword to fire at her enemies in a destructive blast. However, like all of her replications, it is still inferior to the original, with Chloe herself calling it a "paper-mache version." * Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. Its actual power comes from being an "Anti-Thaumaturgy" Noble Phantasm, where it can nullify any magecraft, including contracts, enchantments, and magical creatures. However, magecraft on the level of a Noble Phantasm is too powerful to nullify. While Chloe's version is not as good compared to the original, it still holds the ability to cancel even those wielding a Heroic Spirits Class Card. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Having retained Archer's B-Rank in this skill, Chloe is capable of remaining active for two days without support from a Master. However, this is an optimal value achieved by avoiding combat and conserving mana. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As Archer was such a modern Heroic Spirit, the Magic Resistance that Chloe inherits is only D-Rank, which only allows her to cancel Single-Action spells. However, by wielding Kanshou and Bakuya, she is capable of deflecting even Caster's A-Rank spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Kids Category:Dual Wielders Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6